<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>最佳组合 番外1 by cuiddd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689952">最佳组合 番外1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd'>cuiddd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>最佳组合 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>最佳组合 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>最佳组合 番外1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最佳组合 番外</p><p>和李赫宰的恋人关系公布一段时间后，李东海要请假几周的消息传出来，众人都在猜测是不是有好消息了。</p><p>跑手续被旁敲侧击问了好多次，李东海忍不住在曺圭贤面前抱怨道：“想到要生小孩，好别扭啊。”<br/>“那到底是有了还是没有？”<br/>“呀——没有！没有没有没有！要说多少遍啊啊啊啊啊！”李东海怒吼。</p><p> </p><p>虽然感觉奇怪，但想到如果能和李赫宰有个可爱的女儿，最好再长得像自己，东海也不反感。</p><p>“难道我长得有那么丑吗？”李赫宰不满。<br/>“当然帅啦……不过长在小女孩脸上有点奇怪吧？”</p><p>说这话时李东海正趴在沙发上翻旅行攻略。<br/>才交往没多久，双方都还没有生小孩的计划，因此会提前做安全措施，但情到浓时难免忘记，所以要不要生大部分取决于李东海。</p><p>刚好已经进入自家公司实习的李赫宰最近也有空，两人决定一起出去玩一段时间，好好考虑下这个问题。</p><p>洗完澡出来时东海还在聚精会神看电脑，裸着上身，肩胛骨到腰窝的弧度特别好看。李赫宰躺坐在李东海脚边翻了会儿杂志，眼神不住往右边瞄，渐渐开始心猿意马，不一会儿手也不老实起来。</p><p>“攻略做好了吗？”抚上对方充满力量美的肩背，被李东海怕痒地挥开。<br/>“都好想去啊，我最喜欢迪拜了。”<br/>“说什么胡话，你不是还没去过吗，想去就都去吧。”<br/>“哪来那么多时间……”</p><p>“别看了……”见干扰不奏效，李赫宰试图亲亲对方耳背引起他的注意，亲着亲着就往下移到下巴，脖子，肩膀……舔了舔他后颈的腺体，李东海打了个战栗终于觉出点不对劲来，这才发觉自己已经被压在沙发上。<br/>“有这么着急吗？”<br/>“当然着急啦，”李赫宰笑着往下顶了顶，“我都立正好久了，东海消防员再不来救火就要烧没啦……”</p><p>……<br/>刚下飞机踏进夏威夷的第一步，李东海忍不住大呼一声：“Aloha！！！”<br/>“哈哈，傻瓜。”李赫宰跟在后面吐槽着，揽住他肩膀。</p><p>两人定了海边的独栋别墅，开车半小时的样子就到了，把行李箱一扔，李东海赶快脱光换上泳裤，并不停催促李赫宰：“快点快点快点！”</p><p>“哈，东海，你怎么会这么有精神？”<br/>“年轻学生的精力当然跟上班社畜不同啦！”</p><p>两人不仅是同一年生，而且李赫宰在自家公司上班也并不累，说大话的结果就是被弄得腰酸背痛了一下午，可是晒了太阳，游了泳，李赫宰又忙前忙后服侍自己，晚上也全点的自己爱吃的，李东海还是挺开心。</p><p>夜风习习，坐在小屋外喝着小酒，听着浪潮拍打海岸的声音，李东海舒服地眯着眼感叹：“不想回去了啊……”<br/>“喜欢的话，下次又来吧。”<br/>“那不一样TT回去又要上课了TT”<br/>李赫宰状似不经意道：“那你可以先休学呀。”</p><p>“办休学多没意思啊，在学校里还可以看漂亮小O，”见李赫宰表情严肃起来，李东海有点心虚，“你放心，我还是最爱你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“东海。”李赫宰忽然站起身，不似以往开玩笑的态度，“我们认识这么久了，也交往了这么长时间……”<br/>听他这么说，李东海也紧张起来，不由得把身子坐正。</p><p>“虽然我对你是一见钟情，但因为一些误会，耽误了很长时间，本来可以多亲你一天，多抱你一晚，都浪费了……”</p><p>“你在说什么啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。”东海害羞地拍打李赫宰，被对方捉住手。</p><p>李赫宰继续认真表白：“我知道你是一个很厉害、很有主见的独立男孩，从我们认识的第一天我就发现了。你有思想、有想法，也有自己的世界，你跟别的Omega不一样，不会依附在谁的身边，</p><p>“但是……我爱你，我想照顾你，我想每天都和你在一起，我想醒过来就能看到你，也想晚上吻你睡着，想带你去吃好吃的，想和你一起听下雨的声音，我还想保护你，让别的alpha不能靠近你。”</p><p>别墅四周忽然亮了起来，埋在两人周围的灯线也被点亮，围着桌椅组成了一颗苹果的形状，正中间一闪一闪的“Marry me”在黑夜里格外醒目。</p><p>李东海已经说不出话来，只能用空出来的另一只手捂住嘴巴，不让眼泪落下。</p><p>“所以，你愿意接受我，给我一个家吗？我的最佳搭档……”笑了一下，李赫宰单膝跪地，拿出早已准备好的戒指，用诚恳眼神看着面前不知所措的爱人。<br/>李东海再也忍不住，眼泪夺眶而出。</p><p>“你这是干嘛啊……”<br/>“向你求婚啊东海！别哭，如果你觉得没有做好准备，我可以等。”<br/>“李赫宰你真的是个笨蛋！！！！”</p><p>李东海吼着，冲上前扶住对方的脸想要送上一吻，没想到用力过猛磕得双方都捂住嘴巴吃痛，又同时看向对方大笑，不用再说太多，李赫宰已经明白他的答复，将东海搂进怀中。</p><p>“我的戒指呢？”<br/>“在这里。”</p><p>将戒指温柔套进对方的无名指上，李赫宰终于放下心来。眼前这个人，确确实实被自己套牢了，不再是想象中的单恋，也不是不明不白的同居，而是——真正的最佳组合。</p><p>别墅的工作人员这时开始鼓掌欢呼，庆祝求婚顺利进行，李东海这才发现周围竟然有那么多人看到他出糗，恼羞成怒拍打李赫宰的胸膛，将脸埋进他的怀里。<br/>李赫宰拥着他，将他的脾气照单全收。</p><p>……<br/>几个月后的一天，李赫宰正在工作，突然接到李东海电话。</p><p>“我跟你没完！！！！！！！”咆哮声仿佛要穿透信号。<br/>“怎么了，东海，先冷静。”<br/>“你这个骗子！！！！上次你非要标记让我没时间复习，小考不及格……这次你居然骗我说做了安全措施，我在写论文啊TT”<br/>“有了吗！！”<br/>“对啊，昨天就恶心想吐，还以为生病了，结果去检查，才说已经一个多月了……”<br/>“我马上回来。”<br/>“别回来了，我不想见到你，骗子李赫宰！”<br/>“东海，乖乖在家等我哦，我二十、不，十分钟后到。”<br/>“知道了，开车注意安全。”</p><p>那边人的语气明显软了下来，李赫宰又安抚了几句，看了看桌上未完成的工作，将文件往前一推。</p><p>现在谁还有心情看这些啊！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>